Story Time
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: (Drabble #3) "Thank you Tomoya. For taking care of me." Tomoya was never used to praise, nor was he the type to give it out...
1. Story Time

**I guess you could say this is a collection of one-shots. :D**

**I hope you like them! ^_^**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN CLANNAD! IF I OWNED IT, I'D SAY IT! LOL

**Written: July 26****th**** 2013  
Published: July 26****th**** 2013  
Theme: Family  
Rated: T**

**Story Time**

**One-Shot #1: Story Time**

To be honest, Tomoya didn't really know any bedtime stories. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure no one read any stories to him when he was a little kid.

But as a pair of honey golden eyes stared at him with hope, Tomoya knew he had to think of something fast.

After all, his five year old daughter was eagerly waiting for her father to tell her something extraordinary.

"Tell me all about Mommy," Ushio proclaimed.

Before, Tomoya would have broken down at the thought of Nagisa; but now, he knew better than to abandon Ushio again. Ushio… who happened to look just as beautiful as Nagisa had been.

Tomoya's dark cobalt eyes would have started to release tears, but instead, a smile grew on his face; once upon a time, smiling wasn't something he had been accustomed to.

"I met Mommy in high school. But I first saw her on a path on a hill, surrounded by cherry blossoms…" Tomoya could picture the scene again in his mind; it was a memory he would never plan on forgetting. Not as long as he lived.

As he told the story, he could see Ushio's face light up with adoration and during funny parts, of which Tomoya said with such conviction, he could hear her laugh.

And before he knew it, not only was Ushio starting to fall asleep, but Tomoya was too.

Yet he had forgotten the snow white orbs of light that flew to the sky, which occurred just out their window.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I wish things would have gone like that… but then again, if things were just so happy all the time, would Tomoya have gotten that second chance? (Sigh)**

**Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. When You're Gone

**Written: July 27****th**** 2013  
Published: July 27****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Story Time**

**One-Shot #2 When You're Gone**

Life couldn't afford to give second chances. But in this case, it was different; in fact, it was special – it was a miracle.

Tomoya, who loved once, had gotten his second chance. He had broken down once before and he wasn't going to do it again. He had Nagisa by his side again, as well as Ushio.

He wondered how he would have coped when Ushio fell sick… what if he hadn't gotten a second chance. So many possibilities ran through his mind, which distracted him from the present.

"Tomoya? Are you okay?" Nagisa's quiet, soft voice whispered throughout the night. Tomoya turned his head to see his wife – his everything – gazing at him with worry in her beautiful honey hues.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that," Tomoya pointed out to their sleeping baby, lying between them. He knew first hand that his wife had that much strength to muster as she brought their daughter into the world.

"You didn't have to worry about me. The most important thing is that Ushio's here. With us."

Tomoya actually thought he would have lost Nagisa… but both of them were there, as she pointed out. But it still felt a little surreal to him.

"Before, I felt like I was going to lose you." Why was it he felt like crying? He shouldn't. He already got the girl of his life back… there shouldn't be any need for tears.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nagisa leaned out to caress Tomoya's hand lovingly, as she continued to gaze directly into his dark blue eyes. "We're a family."

She was always one in a million.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This is what I imagine what COULD have happened the first night after Ushio was born. :P**

**I hope you liked it! Mind telling me what you think? XD**


	3. Sick

**Written: July 31****st**** 2013  
Published: July 31****st**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Story Time**

**One-Shot #3: Sick**

"Why do you do what your father tells you to, anyway?" Tomoya definitely didn't see this happening. If anything, he always imagined Nagisa taking care of him after a hangover than the other way around. But at least Akio would get the chance to see how drinks do to some people. You'd think that he was overprotective, but Tomoya thought he was plain stupid at times.

"I don't do everything that he says," Nagisa replied, blinking her eyes, appearing to be innocent. But then that sweet look on her face vanished the moment she went back puking into the toilet.

"Remember how he insisted that you should have a drink or two last night?" Tomoya went back to tying Nagisa's hair back.

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right," Nagisa said softly. "Thank you, Tomoya. For taking care of me."

Tomoya was never used to praise, nor was he the type to give it out anyway, so he was a little bit flustered. Even though Nagisa was his wife, he'd never stop acting like this… then he went to thinking that Nagisa would want him to stay the same.

"It's nothing. Just please don't drink that much ever again." Nagisa already worried Tomoya enough as it was…

"I promise." Tomoya ruffled his wife's hair before he stood up. As much as he hated getting up at six AM, this had to be the only time that it didn't irritate him as much as he was worried.

"Do you need anything?" Tomoya was sweet, regardless of what his opinion about himself was. Nagisa apparently knew him better than anyone else.

"I'm good, thanks." All Nagisa really felt like doing was going back to sleep. Sleep was her best friend who had been there since the beginning; it was the one thing she could turn to when she had a weak constitution. "And… I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You don't have to say that. It's not your fault." Tomoya always thought that he sucked at consoling people… "But if you actually insist on taking responsibility, don't take everything too seriously. Be more careful next time."

"I know I shouldn't feel bad, but I can't help it."

The potential emotional build-up that could have happened was interrupted by Nagisa's need to puke, which left Tomoya standing in the bathroom feeling a little bit useless. But it also left him to plot his next conversation with his good old father in law.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This takes place before Ushio's born… that's all I can say at least. LOL!**


End file.
